No Need for Crossovers!
by Majin Vegeta
Summary: Ummm well, it's a crossover fic with my usual trademark insanity...read it please? It's highly likely that you will like it if you will, unless you're a stupid-head.


No Need for Crossovers!  
By:Majin Vegeta  
  
Take a look at the title of the fic and repeat it to yourself a few  
times. That's all that needs to be done.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any characters from any anime because they are  
way too cool for me to own.   
  
Notes:Translations will appear in less than, greater than signs ().  
You'll see when you get there dag nabit!  
  
Other Notes:This fic stars my friend Merle (not the one from Escaflowne  
of course. I'd be a loser if my friends were anime characters, right?  
^_^) The author interludes will be in parenthesis  
  
Different Other Notes:There is no other notes so just read my fic  
already!   
  
*******  
  
Section 1-In the Beginning There was Section 1  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. Well it wasn't really *that* dark and  
stormy tonight but it helps add to the dramatic effect. Anyway we enter  
the laboratory of a crazy doctor guy named Doctor X.  
  
::The camera zooms on the laboratory of the crazy Doctor X guy::  
  
Doctor X:Mwahahahahahahaha! I just finished my ultimate invention!  
Mwahahahahaha!  
  
::Doctor X grabs his ultimate invention and brings it over his head  
dramatically and stuff::  
  
Doctor X:This is the ultimate crossover invention! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Come  
my faithful assistant!  
  
::From out of no where comes Ryo-ohki with a big pink sign on her that  
says 'I am Doctor X's faithful assistant (even though I was taken in as  
a slave). Will work for carrots!' on it::  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow?   
  
Doctor X:MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Come faithful assistant, come see my ultimate  
crossover invention! ::Nothing happens:: I'll give you a nice carrot!  
::Pulls out a carrot from hammerspace::  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meowwww! ::Jumps into the doctor's hands in two  
seconds flat and eats the carrot in no time:: Meow meow!   
  
Doctor X:Yeeeeees. Watch me turn it on my faithful assistant! ::Turns on  
the crossover machine and Ryo-ohki jumps back::  
  
::The crossover machine starts shaking violently, then it forms a  
portal::  
  
Doctor X:It's alive! It's alive! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow? ::Sweatdrops::  
  
Doctor X:Come faithful assistant! ::Jumps through the portal::  
  
::Nothing happens. Then, Doctor X hangs a little carrot outside the  
portal and Ryo-ohki jumps through as well. And for reason of plot, the  
little machine comes with them as well::  
  
*******  
  
Section 2-We're Off to Furinkan High!  
  
The portal spills Ryo-ohki and Doctor X out at a high school. They of  
course have no idea where they are until they see a helpful panda  
pointing at the high school's sign.  
  
Doctor X:Furinkan High School? But I could have walked here, it's right  
down the block!  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow meow meow?   
  
Doctor X:That does it faithful assistant, you need the 'Cabbit-English  
Translator 2000' stat! ::Puts the aforementioned machine around  
Ryo-ohki's neck:: There, isn't that better?  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow meow!   
  
Doctor X:Mwahahahahahaha I thought so! ::Ryo-ohki sweatdrops:: Come now  
faithful assistant! We must find...  
  
::Doctor X gets cut off when a big red umbrella hits his head and he  
falls down on the ground::  
  
Ranma:Ha! You missed again P-chan!  
  
Ryoga:I'll get you Saotome! ::A big fight breaks out that doesn't need  
to described if you ever watched Ranma 1/2::  
  
Ryo-ohki: ::Walks up to Doctor X:: Meow meow? Meow meow meow?   
  
Doctor X: ::Gets up:: What was the number of that bus? ::Looks around  
and blinks:: Oh it wasn't a bus. Yeah I'm just fine my faithful  
assistant! AND NO CARROTS FOR YOU!  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow!   
  
Doctor X:Be quiet faithful assistant! We must catch the 'wildlife'.  
Mwahahahahahaha!  
  
::Ryo-ohki sweatdrops again::  
  
::Suddenly Ryoga and Ranma stop fighting::  
  
Ranma:What are you talkin' about?  
  
Doctor X:I am using my ultimate crossover invention to make the ultimate  
crossover! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
::Everybody looks at each other to see if they understand, which they  
don't::  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow meow meow.   
  
(MV:I am Kami!)  
  
(::A loud bang is heard::)  
  
(Merle:Majin you're not Kami! You're just the author dummy!)  
  
(MV:Don't tell them that Neko-chan!)  
  
(Merle:I just did. :P)  
  
(MV:Errrr yeah that's right! Was there a point to doing this?)  
  
(Merle:You did it. :P)  
  
(MV:Oh yeah! ::Blinks:: I'm make everyone understand! Never fear my  
cabbit friend, Majin Vegeta is here!)  
  
Doctor X:Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees.  
  
::Suddenly a stream of cold water falls on Doctor X, Ryo-ohki, Ranma,  
and Ryoga. And guess what happens? Well if you can't guess I'll tell  
you. Ranma turns into his girl form, Ryoga turns into his pig form, and  
nothing really happens to Doctor X and Ryo-ohki::  
  
Pig-Type (PT) Ryoga: ::Sweatdrops:: Oink oink? Oink oink oink!   
  
(Merle:He sure can say a lot with five oinks can't he?)  
  
(MV:Of course! He has the bandana of ultimate pig speech!)  
  
(Merle:Nani?)  
  
(MV:Don't ask me...I dunno for sure either.)  
  
Girl-Type (GT) Ranma:Be quiet P-chan! ::Kicks PT Ryoga into Doctor X::  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow meow meow meow meow?   
  
Doctor X:I didn't faithful assistant! ::Picks up PT Ryoga, by the tail  
of course:: Where hath this pig come from?  
  
::PT Ryoga bites Doctor X on the hand::  
  
Doctor X:OW! ::Drops PT Ryoga:: Why you little!  
  
PT Ryoga:Oink oink! ::PT Ryoga then runs away and gets  
lost::  
  
GT Ranma:Stupid P-chan!  
  
Doctor X:Hello there my lovely lady! ::Moves next to GT Ranma in a  
blur:: You haven't happened to see Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki around  
here, have you?  
  
GT Ranma:No way!  
  
Doctor X:Ok good! Cheerio! ::Walks back to Ryo-ohki::  
  
(MV:Away they go!)  
  
(Merle:Where are they going next?)  
  
(MV: ::Evil laugh:: Sore wa himitsu desu! ^_^)  
  
(::Majin gets hit on the head with a big mallet::)  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow meow meow?   
  
Doctor X:We are going to Japan to take over the world! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
::Everyone around sweatdrops::  
  
GT Ranma:You're already in Japan you moron!  
  
Doctor X:Ma'am please be quiet!  
  
::Suddenly Kuno runs up to GT Ranma and hugs her::  
  
Kuno:Oh pig-tailed girl how I longed for this day!  
  
::GT Ranma punches Kuno and sends him flying into a completely different  
anime::  
  
Doctor X:Nooo you just sent Takewaki Kuno into a different time zone!  
You bratty little uhhh...brat!  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow!   
  
GT Ranma:Take that back!  
  
Doctor X:Okay. ::Ryo-ohki sweatdrops again::  
  
::Suddenly a stream of hot water falls on GT Ranma and of course he  
turns to his normal form::  
  
Ranma:Where the heck is all that water coming from anyway?  
  
(Merle:Yeah where is it coming from?)  
  
(MV:Oh well uhhh.....there are periods of hot and cold rain showers  
today. For no apparent reason really.)  
  
(Merle:Oooooooookay.)  
  
Doctor X:Ranma? Ranma Saotome? I HAVE FOUND YOU! ::Strikes a dramatic  
pose. On those words a crowd forms around Ranma because they tend to  
lead to fighting::   
  
Ranma:Not again. I don't feel like fighting you right now.  
  
Doctor X:Fiiiiiiiiiiight? Me fight you? I have a frail and weak little  
body, I could never win against a mighty martial artist like you!  
  
Ranma:Then what do you want?  
  
Doctor X:I want you to come with me! Mwahahahahahaha! ::Punches some  
buttons on that little machine that makes portals and a portal appears  
in a few seconds:: Come Ranma! You will coooooome! ::Gets out a little  
pendulum and swings it around in the air::  
  
Ryo-ohki: ::Sweatdrops once again:: Meow meow meow meow!   
  
Doctor X:Oh yeah! Uhhh come on anyway?  
  
Ranma:How about no?  
  
Doctor X:How about...YES! ::Pulls Ranma through the portal with him::  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow. ::Runs through the portal and it closes,  
machine coming along of course::  
  
::Suddenly a Chrono Trigger type time travel sequence takes place::  
  
(Merle:Did you really have to put that in there?)  
  
(MV:Yes! It's the start of a beautiful fanfic! Hehe!)  
  
(Merle:It's the second section Majin.)  
  
(MV:Oh yeah! -_-;)  
  
*******  
  
Section 3-A Meiji Revolution a Day, Keeps the Doctor Away!  
  
The portal opens up in ancient Tokyo (which didn't suffer from it's  
daily Godzilla raid yet) and it drops off our heroes (and Dr. X as  
well!) at a little dojo. They again have no idea where they are until  
that helpful panda from before points at a sign he made.   
  
Ranma: ::Looks at the panda:: Pops? What in the world are you doing  
here?  
  
::Suddenly a stream of hot water falls on the panda and nothing  
happens::  
  
Ranma:Nevermind. ::Looks around the place:: So, why are we at this  
little dojo?  
  
Doctor X:This is no mere dojo, it's Kaoru-san's Dojo of (I forget the  
style of swordsmanship, gomen)!  
  
Ranma:Riiiight.  
  
::The trio can soon see four people come out of the dojo. It just so  
happens to be Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko. For some odd reason  
Kenshin has a little black pig on his head::  
  
Kenshin:This pig just showed up here, that he did.  
  
(Merle:Don't tell me that's who I think it is.)  
  
(MV:Yep, it's Ryoga! He got really lost *this* time huh?)  
  
(Merle:Really really *really* lost.)  
  
(MV:Hehe ^_^)  
  
Kaoru:Such a cute little piggy! ::PT Ryoga then jumps onto Kaoru's  
head::  
  
Yahiko:Don't tell me you're gonna *eat* him!  
  
::PT Ryoga sweatdrops::  
  
Kaoru:What did you say you little brat? ::If you ever seen Rurouni  
Kenshin before then you know what happens next. If you never seen it  
well Kaoru and Yahiko start arguing for a little bit. But that is so  
*not* important::  
  
Sanosuke:You guys are such goofs I swear.  
  
::Both Yahiko and Kaoru proceed to give Sanosuke raspberries::  
  
Ranma:Tell me again, why am I here?  
  
Doctor X:Because I'm making the ultimate crossover! Mwahahahahahahaha!  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meowwwww?   
  
(MV:Ken-ohki was off sick today!)  
  
(Merle:Animal abuser! :P)  
  
(MV:Not-uh! ::Gets hit:: Ow! What was that for?)  
  
(Merle:Wasn't me, it was Xelloss!)  
  
(MV:I told you Xelloss, the Slayers part will be after the Rurouni  
Kenshin part! Geez! ::Screams::)  
  
(Xelloss:Good ^_^)  
  
(Merle:What a hot voice. ::Drool:: :P)  
  
(MV:You don't mean David Moo's voice do you? ^_^)  
  
(Merle:.....)  
  
(MV:Goooooood!)  
  
Doctor X:Yeeeeeees.  
  
::Kenshin spots the little cabbit and blinks::  
  
Kenshin:What is that animal you have there?  
  
Doctor X:Oh this is Ryo-ohki, my faithful ::Gets cut off::  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow meow meow! I only work for the carrots!  
  
Doctor X:Be quiet! This is Ryo-ohki my faithful assistant!  
  
Kenshin:I see, that I do.  
  
::Meanwhile PT Ryoga spots Ranma and starts growling at him::  
  
Ranma:Be quiet P-chan!  
  
Kaoru:Hey leave the poor pig alone!  
  
::PT Ryoga jumped off of Kaoru's head and snorted at Ranma::  
  
::Suddenly a stream of hot water feel on Ryoga and a stream of cold  
water happened to fall on Ranma. They of course changed forms, with  
Ryoga wearing nothing but his bandana::  
  
(Merle:Ooooooo! ::Drool::)  
  
(MV:Shush!)  
  
GT Ranma:Why did ya have to do that for?!?!?!?!  
  
Ryoga:Ah! ::Covers his 'private' areas and runs for cover, most likely  
getting lost once again::  
  
Yahiko:What just happened?  
  
Kaoru:I....don't....know.  
  
Sanosuke:That was pretty unusual.  
  
Kenshin:That was strange indeed, that it was.  
  
Doctor X:Let me explain!  
  
GT Ranma:Don't you go and explain!  
  
Doctor X:Uhhh it's you again, the pig-tailed girl from before. I  
remember you, how did you get here?  
  
GT Ranma:Nevermind.  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow! ::GT Ranma grins at Ryo-ohki and picks  
her up::  
  
Sanosuke:Will you explain already?  
  
Doctor X:Very well. I am making the most ultimate crossover ever with my  
ultimate crossover machine! And you guys happen to be in it!  
Mwahahahahahahahaha!  
  
::Kenshin-tachi all look confused::  
  
(Merle:Didn't you use that already?)  
  
(MV:Well did you expect them to not be confused?)  
  
(Merle:Good point.)  
  
Yahiko:Nani?  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow meow meow meow meow!   
  
Doctor X:Be quiet faithful assistant! ::Several hours pass by as the  
'good' Doctor explains to Kenshin-tachi and everyone else for that  
matter::  
  
Everyone:Oh!  
  
GT Ranma:You could of just told us that to begin with!  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow!   
  
::Ryoga comes back dressed in his normal outfit::  
  
Ryoga:Damn you Saotome!  
  
GT Ranma:I didn't do anything Ryoga!   
  
Doctor X:Nani? You're a Saotome too? Are you related to Ranma?  
  
(MV:She is Ranma! Dumb dumb!)  
  
GT Ranma:Something like that.  
  
Sanosuke:So how exactly are you going to make us do this?  
  
Doctor X:Oh I have my ways! Mwahahahahaha! ::Points to Kenshin:: Isn't  
that right Caesar? No, that's not it. Ummm Cashier? No, not that either.  
Is it Kenny? Ummm Kendo? DAMN IT HOW DO YOU PRONOUNCE THAT NAME?  
  
::Everyone sweatdrops::  
  
(MV:How can you not pronounce his name? Even my stupid computer can  
pronounce Kenshin! And my stupid computer can't even pronounce 'baka'  
the right way!)  
  
(Merle:You made him an idiot remember?)  
  
(MV:Oh yeah!)  
  
Kenshin:Kenshin Himura, I am nothing but a wanderer, that I am.  
  
Doctor X:Ok Kenshin! You will come with me, and so will you, and you,  
and even you child! ::Points at Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko::  
  
Yahiko:Do we have to? And I'm not a little kid. ::Hits Doctor X with his  
wooden sword::  
  
Doctor X:Ow the pain! ::Falls over::  
  
::Ryo-ohki sweatdrops::  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow meowwwww!   
  
GT Ranma:You said it!  
  
Doctor X: ::Gets back up:: Yes you have to! Come now my child! ::Yahiko  
repeats to the moronic doctor that he isn't a little kid, which is  
ignored yet again::  
  
Sanosuke:Let's get this over with already.  
  
Ryoga:Yeah, I rather not sit around and chat here all day.  
  
Doctor X:F-i-n-e fine! ::Everyone sweatdrops as the Doctor taps some  
buttons on the super duper ultimate crossover machine::  
  
(Merle:Did you have to add all the adjectives?)  
  
(MV:Yes! ^_^)  
  
(Merle:Why?)  
  
(MV:It adds to the dramatic effect...or something! Mwahahahahaha!)  
  
(Merle:Riiiiiiiiight.)  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. I want some  
carrots now now now now now now now now now. (Note:It's supposed to be  
like the Meow Mix commercial ^_^)  
  
Doctor X:Here we gooooo! ::The portal from before opens and he jumps in,  
followed by Ryo-ohki and GT Ranma. Ryoga and Kenshin-tachi stand still,  
all blinking in confusion::  
  
Kaoru:What the?  
  
Sanosuke:Well whatever. Come on guys. ::Walks through the portal and is  
soon followed by the rest of Kenshin-tachi. Ryoga is about to walk  
through the portal but he ends up getting lost again::  
  
(MV:I love messing with the 'lost boy' thing! Mwahahahahahahahaha!)  
  
(Merle:Meanie :P.)  
  
::The portal then closes without Ryoga, but of course he'll be able to  
find his way into the next section::  
  
::The rest of the characters travel through the portal and one of them  
Chrono Trigger sequences take place again::  
  
*******  
  
Section 4-If They're Slayers, What in the World do they Slay?   
  
The portal spills out the group out at a strange medieval looking  
restaurant type of building. Everyone looked confused but that helpful  
panda made another sign and pointed at it.   
  
GT Ranma:That panda is really getting on my nerves!  
  
(MV:But she's 'Poshul' the Wonderful Helping Panda! My little 'Poshul'  
can't get on any bodies nerves! It's not allowed!)  
  
(Merle:Why did you name a panda 'Poshul' anyway?)  
  
(MV:Well I didn't think 'Genma' fitted for this panda, so I thought I  
steal the name of that dog in Chrono Cross.)  
  
(Merle: ::Sweatdrops:: Riiiiiight.)  
  
Doctor X:You are getting on my nerves as well Miss Saotome.  
  
GT Ranma: ::Smacks Doctor X with a mallet in classic Akane style::   
  
Sanosuke:I think he deserved that.  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow!   
  
::All of a sudden a loud explosion is heard and Lina, Zelgadis, Amelia,  
and Gourry run out::  
  
Amelia:Lina-san you didn't have to cast the Dragu Slave on them for  
that!  
  
Lina:Yes I did so shut up!  
  
Kaoru:What the?  
  
Yahiko:I think we found who we were looking for.  
  
Doctor X: ::Strikes a dramatic pose:: Yes! It's the Slayers cast! I have  
found them! Mwahahahahahahaha!  
  
::Lina-tachi suddenly stop in front of Doctor X and his gang of 'happy'  
travelers::  
  
Lina:Hey get out of the way!  
  
Zelgadis:Isn't this the tenth time we did this today?  
  
Lina:Shut up Zel!   
  
Yahiko:She reminds me of an ugly girl *I* know.  
  
Kaoru and Lina:What did you call me you little brat? ::Yahiko, Kaoru,  
and Lina happen to go into a big argument::  
  
Kenshin: ::Sweatdrops:: Some things never change, that they don't.  
  
Zelgadis:Obviously.  
  
Doctor X:Does this occur often?  
  
Sanosuke:Didn't you pay any attention at all?  
  
Doctor X:No.  
  
::Everyone sweatdrops::  
  
Amelia: ::Suddenly spots Lina, Kaoru, and Yahiko arguing:: Hey that's  
unjust!  
  
Lina:SHUT UP AMELIA!  
  
Amelia: ::Gets all teary eyed:: Ok, fine Lina-san.  
  
::For no apparent reason at all a hot stream of water falls on Ranma and  
changes into his normal form::  
  
Ranma:Well at least I'm back to normal.  
  
Gourry:Where did you come from?  
  
(MV:Finally I thought of a stupid line for Gourry to say!)  
  
(Merle:That is probably a good question though.)  
  
(MV:Don't you make a mockery of me now. ^_^)  
  
Ranma:Don't ask.  
  
Gourry:But I just did.  
  
::Everyone sweatdrops::  
  
Doctor X:Yeeeeeeeeeees.   
  
::Lina, Yahiko and Kaoru stop arguing for some reason. Suddenly Takewaki  
Kuno started falling from the sky and just happened to land on top of  
Lina::  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow meow meowwwwwwwww!   
  
::Lina got up and looked really POed at the person who landed on her::  
  
Lina:WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?  
  
::Kuno gets up as well and rubs his eyes. He can't see clearly and  
thinks that Lina is the pig-tailed girl of his dreams::  
  
Kuno:I have found you pig-tailed girl! ::Moves in a blur next to Lina  
and hugs her::  
  
Lina:NANI? FIREBALL! ::Blasts Kuno and he flies into Ranma all charred  
and stuff::  
  
Kuno:Ow. @_@  
  
Ranma:Get off of me! ::Pushes Kuno off of him::   
  
Amelia:Lina-san that's the second time you did that today!  
  
Lina:What's your point Amelia?  
  
Amelia:That it's the second time you did it.  
  
Zelgadis:Thank you for stating the obvious.  
  
(Merle:Kenshin and friends have been quiet haven't they?)  
  
(MV:Yes.)  
  
Kenshin: ::Talking to Lina:: That is an interesting technique you have  
young lady, that it is.  
  
Lina:Thanks.  
  
Yahiko: ::Talking to Gourry:: Hey that's a cool sword!   
  
Gourry:How come you have a wooden sword?  
  
Yahiko:Because it's the stupid style Kaoru teaches me.  
  
Kaoru:Stupid style? Take that back you brat!  
  
Yahiko:Make me! ::Another Kaoru and Yahiko argument takes place::  
  
Sanosuke: ::Talking to Zelgadis:: You look sick.  
  
Zelgadis:Something like that. ::Sweatdrops::  
  
Ranma:Hey Ryo-ohki can you believe that guy?  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow!   
  
Doctor X:Why are all of you so chatty? Damn you AOL Instant Messenger!  
  
Everyone:Nani?  
  
::Suddenly a purple haired man only know as the great Xelloss teleports  
behind Doctor X and taps him on the back::  
  
(MV:The classic Xelloss introduction!)  
  
(Merle:Yay! ^_^)  
  
Doctor X:What!?!?!?!?! ::Turns around and sees Xelloss::  
  
Xelloss:Why hello Doctor X!  
  
Doctor X:What? How did you know my name?  
  
Xelloss:Sore wa himitsu desu! ^_^  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow meow meow, MEOW!   
  
Doctor X:Oh yeah! I knew that.  
  
::Everyone sweatdrops::  
  
Kuno: ::Finally comes to his senses:: Saotome, what are you doing here?  
  
Ranma:That baka made me come here. ::Points at Doctor X::  
  
Kuno:I see. ::Blinks and looks at Doctor X:: Where is this place?  
  
Doctor X:It's ummm...  
  
Zelgadis:Syluun. ::Facefaults::  
  
Doctor X:SYLUUN! Mwahahahahahahaha! I'm such a genius!  
  
::Everyone sweatdrops::  
  
(MV:What an annoying guy, geez.)  
  
Ranma:Moron.  
  
Lina:So, what the hell are you doing here and what the hell do you want?  
  
Doctor X:Well, I am here to make the greatest crossover of ALL TIME!  
Mwahahahahahaha!  
  
Amelia:You can't be serious. Majin-san has really gone over the line  
*this* time. This is so unjust! ::Takes out a small sheet of paper that  
has "The Justice Speech to Give When Majin-san Did Something Really  
Unjust" written on the top of it:: Ahem. Majin-san is very very unjust  
and he shall be smashed by the hammer of justice. In the name of the  
moon...I mean in the name of justice, I shall punish him!  
  
(Merle:Why does that sound familiar?)  
  
(MV:Uhhh maybe cause it's from Sailor Moon?)  
  
(Merle:Oh yeah.)  
  
Xelloss:Wow, Amelia had a long line for once. ^_^ How odd. ^_^   
  
Zelgadis:But it was still the same old Amelia justice speech that  
*nobody* pays any attention to.  
  
Amelia:Zelgadis-san that's unjust! ::Insert another long justice speech  
here. Nobody pays any attention::  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow meow meow meow! I can turn into a spaceship!  
  
Kuno:Can I go home now?  
  
Yahiko:This is boring, can we stop standing around?  
  
Doctor X: ::Throws his arms up in the air in frustration:: Argh! I am so  
frustrated! ::Stops reading the previous statement in colons:: You can't  
turn into a spaceship faithful assistant, no you can't go home Takewaki,  
and no we can't stop standing around little boy.   
  
Yahiko:I'm not little! ::Hits Doctor X with his wooden sword for like  
the tenth time::  
  
Xelloss:Violence inflicted upon someone else, how bizarre. ^_^ I love  
crossovers. ^_^  
  
::A mace hits Xelloss over the head for no apparent reason and nobody  
really notices::  
  
(MV:Neko-chan...you didn't have to do that!)  
  
(Merle:I couldn't help myself with these cool little author powers of  
yours. ^_^)  
  
(MV:Well, uhhh it's okay anyway. It's only Xel after all. Heh heh heh.  
^_^)  
  
Ranma:I haven't gotten a line in a while so I'm getting one now.  
  
Sanosuke:I'm beginning to like your personality kid.  
  
::Before Ranma has any chance to respond a dark figure comes up to the  
group. Several streams of hot water follow behind him but miss him each  
time. This makes it clear that it is Ryoga::  
  
Ranma:Look who's back! ::Points at Ryoga:: Took ya long enough!  
  
Ryoga:Besides getting lost all the time, the author has to exploit that.  
I don't like that guy!  
  
Lina:Join the club.  
  
Zelgadis:Welcome aboard the Majin Killer's Club, the leader is  
Hellmaster Fibrizo.  
  
(MV:Who will not be appearing in this fic!)  
  
(Merle:And why not?)  
  
(MV:Easy! ::Points at the 'No masters of hell allowed!' sign:: That's  
why. Now go Neko-chan, go capture some cards!)  
  
(Merle:Nani? -_-;)  
  
(MV:Errr nevermind your name isn't Sakura I forgot. Heh -_-.)  
  
(Merle:Riiiiiiiight.)  
  
Kenshin:You made a club to kill demons, that is very valiant of you.  
That it is.  
  
Lina:But... ::Zel covers Lina's mouth::  
  
Zelgadis:He didn't ask, so you don't tell. ::Takes his hand off of  
Lina's mouth::  
  
Lina:*Fine* Zel. ::Grunts::  
  
Ryoga:A Majin Killer's Club? Why would you want to do that? ::Suddenly a  
few streams of hot water fall from the sky but no where near the Ranma  
1/2 cast::  
  
Xelloss:They have their good reasons. ^_^  
  
(MV:Why do they have to be so mean? Tell me!!!)  
  
(Merle:You always make them do stuff they don't wanna do. ^_^)  
  
(MV:Besides that.)  
  
(Merle:You make them MST fics.)  
  
(MV:Besides that.)  
  
(Merle:Lots of stuff! Nyah! :P)  
  
(MV:M'kay then.)  
  
Doctor X:Mwahahaha? WHY DO YOU KEEP STOMPING ON THE BLOCKS THAT MAKE  
WATER COME UP RYOGA?  
  
Ryoga:I'm not....  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow!!!   
  
Doctor X:Ooooooh. Now where was I? ::Gets all flustered and everyone  
sweatdrops:: OH YES! We are about to leave here! Come now my friends!  
  
Zelgadis:You can't make me.  
  
Xelloss:Then I will Zel-kun! ^_^ ::Grabs Zelgadis::  
  
Zelgadis:I hate you.   
  
Yahiko:Nani? Isn't that yaoi?  
  
Zelgadis: ::Sweatdrops:: *NO*!  
  
Yahiko:Oh sorry.   
  
Doctor X:Yeeeeeees. Come now my faithful circus sideshows!  
  
Lina:NANI? FIREBALL! ::Throws a fireball at Doctor X::  
  
Amelia:That's unjust! ELMEKIA LANCE! ::Throws the spell at Doctor X as  
well::  
  
::Needless to say Doctor X gets beat up several other times by several  
other characters in several different ways::  
  
(Merle:Good detail ^_^)  
  
(MV:Isn't it now?)  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow?   
  
Doctor X:Ow you guys! @_@ ::Gets up off the ground:: Why you? Because  
you are ::Strikes a dramatic pose:: my faithful assistant, faithful  
assistant!   
  
::Everyone sweatdrops::  
  
Doctor X:Anyway, we shall be off to the next destination. ::Presses some  
buttons on the machine and a portal opens up:: All aboard! ::Jumps  
through the portal::  
  
Zelgadis:This is stupid.   
  
Lina:Deal with it Zel! ::Pulls Zel through with her, the rest of  
Lina-tachi follow::  
  
Ranma:C'mon P-chan, don't ya go and get lost on me again! ::Grabs Ryoga  
by the hand and goes through the portal, followed by crazy Kuno::  
  
Yahiko:I don't want to leave Kenshin, can he really make us do this?  
  
Kenshin:I don't think so, that I don't.   
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow meowwww! Meow meow?   
  
::Kenshin-tachi nod and a strange force push the rest of the  
'stragglers' into the portal::  
  
::Another Chrono Trigger type scene occurs::  
  
*******  
  
Section 5-Pallet Town or Bust!   
  
(MV: ::Puts on combat gear:: I'm ready to be flamed by Pokemon haters  
now! Bring it on!!!!)  
  
(Merle:Sometimes I wonder about you. -_-;)  
  
(MV:Well quit your wonderin' Neko-chan and get ready for a full-scale  
war!)  
  
(Merle:Riiiiiiiiight.)  
  
The portal spills out the 'X-Gang' at a little village that was drawn  
with much simplicity. There were lots of little beasts running around  
the village, beasts we all know as Pokemon. All of the 'X-Gang' had no  
idea where they were until 'Poshul' the wonderful helping panda pointed  
it out to them. A small little group is standing outside of a little  
building. The group consists of a three people and a little yellow rat.  
  
Satoshi: ::Spots the panda:: WOW! It's a new type of Pokemon! I WILL  
CAPTURE IT! ::Gets out his Pokedex and points it at the panda. Nothing  
happens::  
  
Pikachu:Pika pika pikachu...chu chu! ::Sweatdrops::   
  
Kasumi:Stupid Satoshi, it's only a cute panda!  
  
Satoshi:Be quiet Misty...I mean Kasumi! ::Sticks tongue out at Kasumi::  
  
Doctor X:Riiiiiight. I spot the cast I was looking for. Ryo-ohki capture  
them nooooow!  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow?   
  
Ranma:This guy is messed up.  
  
Kenshin:That he is.  
  
Xelloss:Just like Majin-san. ^_^  
  
(Merle:Hahahaha!)  
  
(MV:Stop making fun of meeeeeeeeee. -_-;)  
  
(Merle:Ok, Mr. Innocent Boy! :P)  
  
(MV:......)  
  
Takashi:Ooooo pretty women! ::Gets hearts in his eyes and moves over to  
Lina in a blur::  
  
Xelloss:Pretty women? Where? I only see Lina-san! ^_^  
  
Yahiko:And I only see an ugly girl named Kaoru!  
  
Lina:BAKA! ::Smacks Xelloss then looks at Takashi:: Who the hell are  
you?  
  
Kaoru:Baka! ::Hits Yahiko over the head with a wooden sword::  
  
Xelloss and Yahiko:@_@  
  
Takashi:My name is Brock...I mean Takashi!  
  
Ranma:Nobody knows there names around here. ::Rolls eyes::   
  
Amelia:How unjust!  
  
Lina:Shut up justice girl! ::Glares at Amelia:: What do you want anyway?  
  
Takashi:Your number! ::Grabs onto Lina's legs::  
  
Lina:TAKASHI NO BAKA! FIREBALL! ::Blasts Takashi and he flies towards  
Pikachu::  
  
Pikachu:Pika pikaaaa! ::Points to self:: Pika pikaaaaaa! ::Points to  
Takashi::   
  
Kasumi: ::Sweatdrops:: Somethings never change.  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow meow! I want a carrot!  
  
Doctor X:NO FAITHFUL ASSISTANT!  
  
Satoshi:I will catch that Pokemon! ::Points at Ryo-ohki and uses Pokedex  
again, again nothing comes up:: Ummm...or not.  
  
::Satoshi-tachi fall over::  
  
Ryoga:I still don't see a point to this.  
  
Kuno:Me neither.  
  
Zelgadis:All of Majin's fics have no points.  
  
(MV:The daily put-down by Zel has occurred.)  
  
(Merle:I noticed. ^_^)  
  
Doctor X:MY KAMI MAN YOU HAVE BLUE SKIN! ::Points at Zel::  
  
::Lina-tachi sweatdrops and before Zel can reply a certain aspiring  
Pokemon Master interrupts::  
  
Satoshi:I will catch this Pokemon! ::Throws a Pokeball at Zel and  
nothing happens:: Not again!  
  
Kasumi:Just give it up!   
  
Zelgadis: ::Sweatdrops:: Idiots.  
  
Pikachu:Chuuuuuuuuu! I agree!  
  
Sanosuke:Why is the background so colorful?  
  
Takashi:Whatchu talkin bout....ummm  
  
Sanosuke:Sano.  
  
Takashi:Whatchu talkin bout Sano?  
  
Doctor X: ::Cuts off the brilliant conversation:: I WILL CAPTURE YOU  
ALL!  
  
Satoshi: ::Drops into his Pokemon battle stance:: Is that a challenge?  
  
::The 'X Gang' all sweatdrop at the same time::  
  
Lina:Geez, this kid is denser than you are Gourry!  
  
Gourry:What's a 'dense'?  
  
(Merle:Who didn't see that one coming?)  
  
(MV: ::Raises hand:: Nooooot me, not at all. ^_^)  
  
Lina:Nevermind baka!  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow meow! I like carrots!  
  
Doctor X:Oooooh shut up faithful assistant!  
  
Ranma:I been meaning to ask you something doc. Why the heck did you make  
a little...ummm...cat...rabbit...err cabbit....your faithful assistant?  
  
Doctor X:BECAUSE I DID!  
  
Xelloss:The intelligence is endless. ^_^  
  
Satoshi:If you're challenging me I accept! ::Strikes a dramatic pose::  
  
Kasumi:Shut up baka! ::Smacks Satoshi over the head and he falls to the  
ground::  
  
Sanosuke:This is pretty dumb.  
  
Zelgadis:I agree.  
  
(MV:As do I. ^_^)  
  
(Merle:You're the writer!)  
  
(MV:So I am, so I am. Yay for me! ::Applauds::)  
  
(Merle:Riiiiight. -_-;)  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow meow meow meow. I don't get paid enough for this.  
  
Pikachu:Pika pika?   
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow MEOW!   
  
Pikachu:Pika pikacha! I like ketchup!  
  
Kuno: ::Looks at Pikachu:: What the heck is that yellow rat anyway?  
  
Kasumi:That's Pikachu.  
  
::Suddenly a stream of hot water falls on Ranma and Ryoga, just because  
the gag hasn't been done for awhile. They of course change forms::  
  
PT Ryoga:Oink oink? Oiiiiink!   
  
GT Ranma: ::Grins:: Don't worry P-chan, you fit in here!  
  
Takashi: ::Suddenly gets hearts in his eyes and moves over to GT Ranma  
in a blur:: What's your number? Can I have it? Can I???  
  
Kuno: ::Also gets hearts in his eyes and moves over to GT Ranma in a  
blur:: Pig-tailed girl, I have found you again!  
  
GT Ranma:Would you go away? ::Smacks both Kuno and Takashi and they go  
spiraling towards Kenshin-tachi::  
  
Gourry:Hey Lina, she's like you except she isn't under developed!  
::Points at GT Ranma::  
  
Lina:NANI? ::Glares death at Gourry and beats the hell out of him::  
  
Satoshi: ::Gets up:: Ow! Did you have to hit me so hard Misty?  
::Blinks:: Wait I mean Kasumi! Stupid dubbing! ::Sighs::  
  
Kasumi:Yes, I did.  
  
Yahiko: ::Pokes Takashi and Kuno with his wooden sword:: Are you guys  
okay?  
  
::Takashi and Kuno both get up at the same time::  
  
Kuno:You dare poke the Blue Thunderbolt child? For this you will pay!  
  
Yahiko:Nani?  
  
Kuno:Nevermind.  
  
Takashi:Hello miss. ::Moves next to Kaoru in a blur with hearts in his  
eyes again:: Can I please have your number?  
  
Kaoru:Number? What are you talking about?  
  
Takashi:Your phone number.  
  
Kaoru:Nani?  
  
Kenshin:I think he hit his head, that I do.  
  
Takashi: ::Sighs:: You don't have a phone? Awww man.   
  
Doctor X: ::Claps hands:: Hey people, listen up here!  
  
::Lina-tachi, Ranma-tachi, Kenshin-tachi, Satoshi-tachi, and Ryo-ohki  
all look up at Doctor X::  
  
Doctor X:We shall move to the next dimension! The final one!  
  
Satoshi:What are you talking about? Hey, we still have to finish our  
battle! ::Dramatic pose::  
  
Pikachu:Chu. ::Sweatdrops::   
  
PT Ryoga:Oink oink oink oink oink! ::Glares at GT Ranma::   
  
GT Ranma:Oh be quiet Charlotte! ::Grins as PT Ryoga goes crazy again::  
  
Doctor X:HEEEEEY!  
  
Kenshin:You don't have to yell, that you don't.  
  
Lina:I don't like this baka.  
  
Amelia:That's unjust!  
  
Lina:Do us all a favor Amelia, and shut up!  
  
Amelia: ::Goes through a long Sailor Moon type speech about justice,  
love, truth, boyfriends, justice, truth, hearts, stars, white capes,  
justice, love, truth, and really cool short fuku::  
  
(Merle:Really cool short fuku?)  
  
(MV:That's right! ::Grins as hentai thoughts float in his mind::)  
  
(Merle:Cut that out! ::Hits Majin over the head with Filia's mace::)  
  
(MV:@_@ Okay okay fine! It's not like I was thinking about Ryoko in a  
tiger bikini again though...)  
  
(Merle: ::Smack again:: Quiet you.)  
  
(MV:@_@ Okay okay!)  
  
Doctor X:Riiiiiight, anyway on to something that matters!  
  
Amelia:That was unjust! ::Hits Doctor X over the head with the hammer of  
justice::  
  
GT Ranma:Baka doctor!  
  
Pikachu:Chu!   
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow!   
  
PT Ryoga:Oink!   
  
(MV:Oh look, all of our animal friends agree.)  
  
(Merle:Yay! ^_^)  
  
Xelloss:I agree with that! ^_^  
  
Doctor X: ::Rubs head:: Yeah anyway, we shall be parting *NOW!*  
::Presses some buttons on his machine and a portal opens:: All a shore  
who's going a shore!  
  
::Satoshi-tachi look at the portal confused as everyone except them and  
Doctor X go through the portal::  
  
Satoshi:Is that a new Pokemon? ::Throws a Pokeball at the portal and  
nothing happens::  
  
Kasumi:No you baka!  
  
Satoshi:Stop calling me a baka you stupid...baka!  
  
Kasumi:Oh yeah! ::A Satoshi-Kasumi argument occurs::  
  
Pikachu:Pika pika pik!   
  
Takashi:You said it.  
  
Doctor X:This is my portal that leads to another world! Come!  
  
Satoshi:Is there lots of new Pokemon there?  
  
Doctor X:Sure if you want there to be!   
  
Satoshi:Alright! C'mon Pikachu! ::Grabs Pikachu and runs through the  
portal::  
  
Takashi & Kasumi:Hey wait for us! ::Run behind Satoshi::  
  
Doctor X: ::Strikes a peace sign:: Victory!  
  
::Amelia's head pops out from the portal::  
  
Amelia:Unjust!  
  
Doctor X:Quiet! ::Runs through the portal and another Chrono Trigger  
type scene occurs::  
  
*******  
  
Section 6-A Parallel Dimension and The End  
  
The portal spills the 'X-gang' out at a completely dark place where  
everyone can see. A place where nothing is as it seems and everything is  
backwards. A place that...no it isn't the Twilight Zone! The great  
wonder panda 'Poshul' appears and points a sign at a nearby floating  
clock. On the clock sit two people playing a rigorous game of Go Fish.  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow?   
  
Satoshi:A new Pokemon! ::Throws the Pokeball at the clock and nothing  
happens::  
  
Kasumi:Baka!   
  
Lina:I bet this is where Majin lives.  
  
Doctor X:Why do you say that?  
  
Lina:The decorations.  
  
GT Ranma:This place is creepy.  
  
Takashi:I'll save you! ::Moves in a blur next to GT Ranma but ends up  
getting hit again::  
  
PT Ryoga:Oink oink!   
  
GT Ranma:Can it P-chan! ::PT Ryoga squeals like crazy again::  
  
Yahiko:Shouldn't we go over there? ::Points his wooden sword at the  
clock::  
  
Everyone but Yahiko:Yeah!   
  
::So the X-Gang all run to the clock and overhear a bizarre  
conversation::  
  
MV:Got any sixes?  
  
Merle:Go fish! Nyah! :P  
  
MV: ::Grunts and picks up a card::  
  
Kuno:What the heck are they doing?  
  
Kenshin:Shhhhh, you must be quiet, that you must.  
  
MV:Huh? I heard Kuno! Yay they finally came! Come out guys! I know  
you're here!  
  
::The groups of anime characters all get up looking confused, as does  
Doctor X::  
  
Lina: ::Growls:: MAJIN YOU BAKA!  
  
Yahiko:What's her problem?  
  
Zelgadis:Attitude. ::Smirks::  
  
Lina:SHUT UP ZEL!  
  
MV:Lina-san! Yay! Finally, we can get out of this damned dimensional  
rift I created!  
  
Kasumi:Nani?  
  
MV:I created a dimensional rift and me and Neko-chan got stuck in it by  
accident.  
  
Merle:It's no fun at all!  
  
MV:Nope nope!  
  
Doctor X:Mwahahaha! My ultimate crossover machine works!  
  
MV: ::Blinks:: I don't know who you are.  
  
Doctor X:I am the mad Doctor X, creator of the ultimate crossover!  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
MV:Oh yeah, you. ::Glares:: You really gotta die! How dare you not  
include Cell-sama in a crossover! Or DBZ for that matter! ::Snaps  
fingers and a cloud of smoke forms around Doctor X and he dies  
instantly::  
  
Merle:You're so violent. :P  
  
MV:Violence is the answer, no da. ^_^  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow!   
  
::Suddenly the dimensional rift cracks and everyone gets sent back to  
their own dimensions, except for the author and his companion::  
  
MV:Well, looks like it's finally over Neko-chan!  
  
Merle:Yay!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
In the Ranma 1/2 Dimension  
  
::GT Ranma, PT Ryoga, and Kuno all appear outside the Tendo dojo. Akane  
is sitting outside and glares at GT Ranma::  
  
Akane:Ranma where in the world have you been? And what are you doing to  
poor P-chan? How dare you steal P-chan Ranma! ::Starts yelling at GT  
Ranma some more::  
  
GT Ranma:I rather be back with the crazy doctor guy than this uncute  
girl. ::PT Ryoga squeals like mad::  
  
Akane:How dare you! ::Slaps GT Ranma::  
  
Kuno:I am the Blue Thunderbolt! Tata! ::Goes away with little hearts  
forming above his head:: Oh pig-tailed girl, you will be mine!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
In the Rurouni Kenshin dimension  
  
::Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke all appear outside of Kaoru's  
dojo::  
  
Kenshin:Ahh, we're finally back. That we are.  
  
Yahiko:Yep.   
  
Sanosuke:I'm gonna go make me a new giant sword now. See ya guys!  
::Walks away::  
  
Kaoru:Bye Sano! Hey wait a second, get back here! ::Runs after  
Sanosuke::  
  
Kenshin:Somethings never change, that they don't.  
  
Yahiko:Got that right.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
In the Slayers dimension  
  
::Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, and Xelloss all appear outside the  
restaurant they were at before::  
  
Xelloss:Oh good, now Lina and Gourry can starve the world of food again!  
^_^  
  
Lina:Shut up Xel! ::Smacks Xelloss over the head::  
  
Amelia:Xelloss-san that's very unjust!  
  
Gourry:What's an unjust Amelia?  
  
::Everyone except Zel start yelling things at each other::  
  
Zelgadis: ::Covers his ears with his hands:: Bakas.  
  
Amelia:That's unjust Zelgadis-san!  
  
Zelgadis: ::Sweatdrops:: Why me?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
In the Pokemon dimension  
  
::Satoshi, Kasumi, Takashi, and Pikachu all get placed back in the  
colorful forest they were at before::  
  
Satoshi: ::Spots a rock:: A new Pokemon! ::Throws a Pokeball at it and  
nothing happens, again::  
  
Kasumi:Baka!  
  
Pikachu:Pika pikachu!   
  
Takashi: ::Spots a pretty girl and runs after her::  
  
Kasumi:Get back here! ::Drags Takashi back::  
  
Satoshi:Ah-ha! A new Pokemon! ::Throws a Pokeball at a tree and nothing  
happens, yet again::  
  
Pikachu:Pika pik!   
  
Kasumi:Baka!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
In the Tenchi Muyo dimension  
  
::Ryo-ohki appears outside the Masaki residence and Sasami runs up to  
her::  
  
Sasami:Oh Ryo-ohki, I was so worried about you! I'm glad you're safe!  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow!   
  
Sasami:What's this thing on your head? ::Pokes the Cabbit-English  
Translator 2000::  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow meow. I dunno know.  
  
Sasami:Let's feed you lots of carrots and have Washu find out!  
  
Ryo-ohki:Meow!   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
Back in the former dimensional rift  
  
MV:So Neko-chan ::Looks at his cards carefully:: Got any twos?  
  
Merle:Go fish! :P  
  
MV:D'oh! ::Picks up another card:: You know something, this ending isn't  
that great.  
  
Merle:Yeah, oh well. The end!  
  
~~OWARI~~  
  
Ahhhhhh I finished my first insane crossover ever! I hope you guys  
really like it, even though I dumbed down Satoshi a whole lot for fun.  
^_^ Oh well, it was fun to write this lil piece of 'literature' and I  
hope you all like it! Give me lots of excellent feedback please! 


End file.
